


A Very Bad Night

by missmolly



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmolly/pseuds/missmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss were used to being forced around and treated like property, it was bearable they had each other . But this night… this was a very bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work, please be gentle.

Prologue.

 

    Katniss sat up in bed with such an intensity it made her head spin, she was pulled out of her nightmare as she gasped unsuccessfully for air. She felt a pain in her chest like a vice only getting tighter as she was brought back to reality, well whatever reality this was. She could not remember the specifics of her nightmare, but did it really matter, after months of visions of murdered children, her love ones being slaughtered, death, it didn’t matter, the destruction just blended into one awful waking existence.

    It was then she realized why she was struggling to gain her breath, why her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest. There were no arms to comfort her, no one to whisper calming words until her head stopped spinning. No, she was alone in their large bed, Peeta, her one anchor in this world, the only thing that was keeping her in any state of sanity was not there, for the first time since this whole thing started he was not there to comfort her, she had never felt more alone.  Although she could not blame him, it had been a bad night.

    Katniss knew she had to find him, bring him back to her but couldn’t bring herself to leave the bed. Pulling her knees into her body she rocked silently in the middle of their giant capitol bed until her breath reached a steady pace. As she finally slipped off the bed the stiffness of her body, coupled with the dull pain she felt all over made her involuntarily let out a small yelp of pain. As she finally stood the hem of his oversized shirt grazing her thighs she shivered at the cold air that prickled her barley covered skin. When she finally opened the door of their bedroom that lead to the living room it was then she heard the muffled sound of sobs coming from the bathroom, he was in there, yes it had been a bad night she thought. 

    She made her legs move as quickly as they could carry her and took a deep breath before opening the door to survey the damage. It was bad! There he was, her Peeta, her strength, her rock, sitting on the cold floor knees to his body, alternating between screams and sobs being muffled into his arms attempting to crush his body.  How could someone so big and strong look so small, Katniss wondered as she entered the room, she couldn’t see his eyes and that terrified her. As he jolted his head back and forward with a frenzied pace it was then she saw it, blood stains where his head met the wall, his beautiful blonde hair a matt of Scarlett red. At that moment she fell at his feet, grasping his face in her hands, chanting his name ‘Peeta..’ continuously with rising urgency until he acknowledged her presence. Yes it had been a very bad night. 


	2. As lovers do

This ‘performance’ started like all the others, just another number on the list of times they had been rented out for the pleasure of those lucky few capitol citizens deemed worthy enough to pay for such an experience. As Peeta lent into Katniss to kiss he couldn’t help but hear Snows voice in his ear, those sickening words that he had repaid over and over. ‘You see children, you mine, I own you and I shall do with you what I wish, and if I were you, for the sake of your loved ones, I wouldn’t refuse’. For the past few months they were rented out like property, as a pair always, the ‘star-crossed lovers’, as they were made to perform as lovers do. 

As Peeta lay Katniss down on the bed in the hotel room, he attempted to block out the foul moans of the 4 men seated against the wall watching them. They weren’t like their usual patrons, not your usual members of capitol sociality dripping in opulence, here to experience the ‘love making’ of their favorite celebrities. No these men were big, and strong dressed in muted suits by captiol standards. Their faces like stone as they watched and judged the lovers every move. This felt off, Katniss thought something was different as she entered the room, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Peeta felt her hesitation and gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand around her waist as he led her into the room. Making sure he was always between her and these men. 

Peeta was hovering over Katniss, taking his own weight on his arms as to not crush her, they had shed their clothes earlier and had but their undergarments on. As he gingerly pulled her in for a deep kiss he heard one of the men exclaim ‘oh don’t go gentle on her, I’ve heard that bitch likes it rough’, a laugh echoed through the room, ‘yeah come on boy, that whore of yours, she likes it from every angle’ exclaimed another man, the foul words leaving his mouth with a disgusted laugh. Peeta felt Katniss tense beneath her, but allowed his hands to move about her body as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she seemed to relax at his touch. They were no stranger to requests for there audience but attempted to block out the cruel words being aimed at them. However that didn’t seem to work as the barrage of torments became even more frequent, with cruel violent words rolling out their sick mouths directed at Katniss, almost forgetting Peeta was there. And still they tried, continuing to undress each other in between kisses and caresses meant to sooth the other. Katniss and Peeta had done this numerous times and had developed a non spoken language, able to read and understand the other entirely without words. 

Peeta positioned himself, placing his tip at her entrance hoping to get this torture over as soon as possible and allow them to leave this room. He reached down to smooth her check and run his thumb along her bottom lip. He always did this, both apologizing and asking for permission to enter her. Yes despite this forced situation, Peeta always asked for permission, It was something that made Katniss’s heart flutter each time without fail. That despite this torment, he was still her Peeta, good and kind. She would always respond by kissing the back of his hand, silently letting him know that it was okay and he did not need to apologies. 

Just as his hand touched her face he heard a forceful voice coming from their crowd ‘oh no boy, hell no! On your hands and knees bitch, like the dog you are’. Peeta froze, looking directly into Katniss’s eyes, those stormy eyes he knew so well reflected back the terror and disgust she felt. He got no kiss on the back of his hand but she did attempt to sit up to fulfill their request. Instead she felt Peeta grab her arms and hold her to the mattress, still on her back staring into the ceiling unsure of what he was doing. She could feel him shaking above her, ‘no’ he said, quietly at first, but growing louder ‘no’ he cried looking directly into they eyes of one of the men, he didn’t know if it was the man who just spoke, to him it didn’t matter. 

While it came out forcefully he was pleading, ‘Please, no, please’ he said. ‘ just let us be as we are’. This was her Peeta Katniss thought, attempting to reason, use his words, always trying to find the humanity in these people. But Katniss knew better, there was nothing human about these men. ‘excuse me?’ asked one of the men as he rose to his feet, his words falling out in surprise. ‘ your… your questioning me? Listen boy’. He had taken a step forwards now, still standing far to clost to the bed now, it was then they realized the sheer size and intimidation nature of this man.

‘You don’t think she deserves it? You think she is some innocent flower to be treated delicately?’ he laughed. Peeta sat up realizing the full extent of what his words have done. His eyes were locked on the man standing as he pointed right at Katniss’s face. ‘Hit her now!’ he shouted spitting out his words with furry. ‘Do it now, right across the face, that bitch deserves no sympathy. You think you have any power here kid? You wont refuse me’. It is then Peeta realizes Katniss has grabbed his hand and placed it to her mouth with a gentle kiss, her eyes welling with tears. Here she is, he thinks, giving him permission to raise his hand to her, allowing him to hurt her, the very thing he promised to never do. 

That’s when he snapped, ‘No’ he was on his feet now standing in front of the bed arms out stretched attempting to cover Katniss and protect her from whatever came next. ‘I wont do that, I will NOT hurt her’. Rage was burning his eyes now as he stared down their tormentor with such hatred he had never felt, thinking he would rip his face off with his teeth if he got the chance. Katniss was behind him now on her knees on the bed, whispering things in his ear, trying to calm him down, defuse the situation. But it was no use. The damage was done. 

As Peeta swung at his tormentor he has not realized the other men were on their feet, he contacted one punch to the mans face before two other men grabbed him from behind, he struggled to get free but the man just laughed and launched at him right to the gut. He fell to his knees still being held, as the man unleashed a kick right to his mid section. The sound rang out throughout the room, it was unmistakable to Katniss.. Broken ribs. Multiple broken ribs ‘Peeta’ she cried, ‘please stop hurting him’. But after a few more hits Peeta was immobilized and dragged to the chairs once occupied by these men, he was unable to hear anything but noises swirling around in his ears. He felt his wrists bound and was restrained to the fact that he was now incapable of moving. This seemed premeditated he thought, images of President Snow swirling in his head, he set this up he thought. He stared at the floor waiting for the next blow to come, but it didn’t. Confusion welled up inside, where was his tormentor, would he not be punished for his refusal, why was he bound. Then he heard her voice, just saying his name, in a quite but powerful way. There was no fear in her voice, this worried him. It took all the strength he had to lift his head and open his eyes. Then he saw it. 

The man who had unleashed a barrage of assaults on him was holding Katniss still one hand around her neck the other on her breast touching her while he whispered things in her ear. Her mouth was forming his name as his eyes locked on hers, while there was no fear in her voice he could see it in there, unmistakable horror. She was silently pleading Peeta to stop, telling him to stop resisting and let it be. Being strong as she always was, attempting to protect him. He had a rising sensation of vomit in his mouth at the sight of that mans hands on her. He attempted to speak, to plead for her release but the blood welling up in his mouth refused to let him, only an awful grueling sound left him. 

‘now see what you’ve done? Couldn’t just play fair could you lover boy? Had to play the hero? Really is she worth it? While I admit she is a fine piece of ass, shes not worth this trouble’. He said with a devilish laugh, running his hands over Katniss’s naked body. She had to choke down the bile forming in her mouth from the sheer smell and touch of this vile human. ‘now you can take instructions cant you miss’ he said turning Katniss to face him. She had only let out a tiny nod of her head as his giant hand came crushing down across her face with a force she felt was not humanly possible. Her eyes welled up as she felt the sting of the mark he left, she resisted the urge to touch the cheek. No she thought, stand your ground, show no weakness. She stared directly into the mans eyes, showing him she could not be broken, as soon as she did this he looked at Peeta and a wide grin grew across his face. Instantaneously she realized her mistake, he wasn’t going to try to break her, no but instead he was going to break Peeta and was using her to do it. After all this time she has little to no concern for her own wellbeing, the games had robbed that of her. But Peeta the only person she truly trusted in the world, loved above all else, the one she would give her life willingly to protect. The thought of him suffering as she knew he would was unbearable, he was he weakness and in that moment she showed that and the man knew. 

The man grabbed her by her braid and dragged her around the other side of the bed, Katniss letting out an involuntary cry of pain as he did. Peeta feebly attempted to get up but was met with a swift hit to the face for his troubles. He was staring at the floor writhing in pain, it was a level of torment he did not know existed, and it had nothing to do with the broken bones in his body. No, knowing that this was his fault and Katniss his only reason to breathing was being hurt. This pain was unfathomable. ‘look boy’, he was finally able to make out what words were being shouted at him. ‘I said LOOK BOY, see.. see what you have done? Your words don’t work here, this bitch will get what she deserves and if your not willing to do it’. He couldn’t find the strength to look the man in the eyes, nor did he want to. ‘look at me’. He yelled ‘Look and watch what you have done”. 

A hand grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and yanked it back so his eyes fell upon the scene he had inadvertently created. In his short life Peeta Mellark has seen many atrocities but nothing even came close to the horror that was occurring across the room from him. There was Katniss bent over with her hands on the bed, silently weeping, he could tell she was trying with all her might to keep quite, to keep him from seeing what was happening. Her tormentor was behind her, pants around his ankles, violently thrusting into her. His venomous smile widening on his face at he laughed at the horror and pain he could see in the boys blue eyes. With every violent trust he pulled at her hair making her involuntarily arch her back, and then it all got too much. Katniss couldn’t fight it anymore as she let out an agonizing cry of pain. She had not know pain like this. It felt like she was being shredded from the inside by a thousand knifes. 

It was then she met his eyes, she had tried so hard to avoid them, those eyes she knew so well, his, the boy with the bread. He refused to break eye contact with her, despite every instinct telling him to do so. No he would not look away, she was not alone in this and he was determined to let her know that. His lips attempted to form her name as tears burned his eyes, but it was no use. All he could do was watch, watch the love of his life be violated in the most inhuman way possible. 

While every second felt like an eternity, luckily Katniss thought he was done fairly quickly, and with a few violent thrusts he released inside her with a noise so discussing, it reminded her of the mutts she encounter in the arena. When he was done he threw her down on the bed with a blatant disregard for her, zipping his pants up and returning to Peeta at the other side of the room. Grabbing his chin to make him look into his empty and soulless eyes he said through a smile ‘See what happens when you don’t behave. Oh and snow sent me with a message, Play fair Kid, do as he says, or this could happen more often’ . And with that he spat directly in Peetas face and left the room with his lackeys behind him. Leaving the two ‘starcrossed lovers’ just broken pieces on the floor, both hunched over heaving attempting to gain enough air into their lungs. It wasn’t until he heard the door shut and knew the men were gone did he finally let himself give in, everything quickly fading to black as he lost consciousness, he could have sworn he heard Katniss speaking ‘stay with me’ she said, but he couldn’t be sure. It was all black now. 

As he finally became to come back to reality he could feel hands gently touching his face, he knew they were Katniss’s, little and smooth running over his face into his hair, willing him to wake up with kind soothing words. He soon realized his hands were free and they flung up to meet hers on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet. Instead he blindly grabbed at her hands bringing them too his mouth and kissing them all over. He could hear quite sobs coming from Katniss and he knew it was time to snap out of it, he didn’t protect her before but he sure as hell will now. His eyes flew open and met her eyes, her face was contorted with pain but began to relax as she saw he was waking up. She had already redressed into her red dress she had been requested to wear to this ‘outing’. He noticed she had a pile of his clothes next to her, how long had he been gone he wondered. She slowly dress him, wordlessly like you would a child. While he should have been writhing in pain, at the feeling of her touching his broken bones and bruised skin he felt nothing, he was numb. When he was done dressing he gingerly enveloped her in a hug, letting her face nuzzle into his chest, he could feel now she was starting to slip away so before it got too much he released her, touching her face and saying ‘lets go home’. As they began to limp to the door Katniss attempting to help his battered body move, Peeta noticed she had not bothered to redress in her underwear, as they lay strewn across the bed. ‘Peeta don’t bother, its not worth it’ she said as she saw him move to pick them up. But he did anyway mumbling too low for her to hear ‘no, I don’t want them coming back to get this. They have taken too much already’. 

With that they were gone from that room, into the waiting car to take them to their ‘home’. They both sat silently in the back of the car wrapped in each others arms saying nothing. Yes it had been a very bad night.


	3. These two children

As they arrived home to their capitol apartment Peeta could feel Katniss starting to slip away in his arms, she attempted to go straight to bed when he noticed for the first time the dried blood on her thighs. He forced down that vomit again at the reminisce of the brutalization she just endured that night. ‘No, Katniss please let me clean you up first, then you can sleep I promise’. Leading her by the hand across the apartment to their large bathroom. Katniss refused to get in the bath, instead allowing Peeta remove her dress and seat her on the toilet. He attempted to stand to go get her sleeping clothes, but who was he kidding with the beating his body just took there was no way he would make it back to this room, besides Katniss made it very clear he wasn’t leaving her, not now. Instead he found the shirt he had slept in last night and discarded while showing this morning. His large shirt enveloped her tiny frame and became a dress on her, Katniss let out a tiny sigh, this shirt smelt like him. 

He wet a washcloth and began to wipe away the blood from her, attempting to be as gentle as possible, she winched at his first touch but allowed him to wipe away the physical reminder of what happened tonight, slowly her skin returned to its milky white colour. He watched as the blood from the rag wash down the sink he could feel tears burning the back of his eyes and his hands begin to shake. As he grabbed the sides of the basin to steady himself, he felt hands behind him and could see Katniss in the mirror standing in his shirt, and wordlessly she removed the cloth from his hand. She turned him to face her and began to work silently at his wounds, wiping away attempting to be as gently as she could. He has already been hurt so much tonight, she thought, no more. It was impossible to fix Peeta up, there was just too much damage and soon Peeta grabbed her hand and said with an exhausted sigh ‘lets go to bed’. 

As they settled into bed Peeta snaked his arms around Katniss to hold her, despite the pain radiating through his body at her touch her was not going to let her go. Then finally he felt her let it go, he heard and felt it, as she wept into his chest. No hysterically just a soft cry, like that of a child. A child who needs nothing but comfort, and must be held and rocked until they calm. And that’s what they did, these two children held each other and wept. Yes it had been a bad night Katniss thought, and knew what he needed to hear ‘I love you’ she let out as she finally succumbed to sleep, she could hear no reply.


	4. Till morning

So that’s how she found him broken on the bathroom floor, repeatedly banding his head against the wall drawing blood, sobbing. She had never seen him like this, Peeta was very good at hiding this from Katniss, he was always strong for her hiding this depth of his pain, protecting her as he always did. This is why he came to the bathroom she thought, he would never have broken down like this with her around. She could see he was reliving it, every horrible detail. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her, ‘Peeta, Peeta please stop you hurting yourself, please. Why did you leave? I was so worried when I woke up. Peeta its not your fault please talk to me’ he just started blackly at her, forcing out a ‘Katniss.. im sorry’ in a barley audible voice. Katniss began stroking his face, resisting the urge to break down too. No this is for him I’m being strong for him she thought. “Peeta, I’m so sorry about tonight, its not our fault. I’m sorry please talk, please look at me.’ Peeta was always so good with his words, so his silence was terrifying for her.   
She leaned in to lightly press a kiss too his lips, but got no response. She then repositioned herself so she had more control taking his face in her hands and lowering her mouth to his into a deep kiss. This time she got a response, Peeta gripped her shoulders and was pushing her away ‘Katniss don’t’, he said with a sadness now present all across his face. She tried again to gain some physical contact but he continued to push her away, never letting her touch him. she didn’t understand, why wouldn’t he let her touch him. ‘Peeta.. is this… do you not want to touch me because another man has.. are you disgusted by me, do you not want me’ the words fell out of Katniss’s mouth before she had a chance to catch them. These were not the words of a warrior, not a victor, these were the words of a scared little girl, and in that moment that’s exactly what she was. 

She dipped her head slightly, as Peeta caught it at the last moment forcing her to look into his eyes, despite everything they had been through this expression was now unreadable. ‘Katniss Everdeen’ he said slowly drawing out every letter so she heard it ‘ there is nothing in this world that would make me not want you, nothing in the world that could stop me from loving you. I’m not going anywhere I’m here, I’m so so so sorry’, these words were delivered slowly; deliberately he wanted to make sure she didn’t just hear them, but understood them. ‘Katniss, look at me. Do you understand? Im so sorry about what happened tonight if only I.’ she tried to shh him but he ignored her continued to speak over her, his hands were on her face now, running through her hair, it was all she needed in this moment, his touch and his words. ‘ Katniss there is nothing I can do to make up for what happened tonight, if I could take it away I would, god know I wish I could. I’m so so sorry. I promised I would never hurt you and I did, I let this happen’ his voice broke slightly at this ‘but you are the only thing in this world I love, the only thing that tethers me to this place and I love you’. Tears welling in her eyes she looked directly into his, his blue eyes reflecting unmistakable sadness and inexplicable love all at once. 

‘Please Peeta, there is nothing left to say, its not your fault, it was going to happen, snow set it up, he is trying to break us’. She grabbed at his face, tighter than she should ‘don’t let him break you, don’t let him take you, your mine you hear, your mine stay with me’. He began to feel her shaking beneath his touch, her pulse racing, tears streaming down her face, her breath was ragged as she struggled to gain air. At that moment he lay her down slowly on the fluffy bathmat on the floor, he knew he should take her to bed but he was dizzy from the blood loss there was no way he would have made it. As he settled in beside her, holding her, rocking her she continued to chant quietly into his ear ‘your mine, stay with me’, ‘always’ he replied. 

And that’s where they stayed all night, and till morning. They wept with each other, wrapped like vines so close they resembled one person. Lying on the cold bathroom floor, fixing each other. Like they always did, one falls apart and the other puts them back together, always protecting each other, always loving each other. For they cant be broken, not truly, Katniss thought because they had something snow will never comprehend. He, a soulless black pit of hate thinks he can break them, but he doesn’t understand love, not really. And how when it seems unconceivable that you can go on, they remember they still have each other and that’s something, that’s all they need. Yes it was a vey bad night, but as the sun began to stream through the bathroom window they both knew. Yes it was a bad night, but it was over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) so it was my first ever attempt at anything like this so any comments would be very much appreciated. Peace and love x


End file.
